


Another morning before the work

by Fluffbunbun



Category: Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffbunbun/pseuds/Fluffbunbun
Summary: Another morning. Another day when Abe trying to work  with Ben.
Relationships: Ben Daimio/Abe Sapien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Another morning before the work

The troops gathered on the platform. Morning had brought strong frost, which led to everyone trying to get in small groups before briefing. The soldiers crowded together in different groups, discussing something cheerfully for warmth. Someone smoked, someone talked about the weekend. You could hear how someone argued about basketball for a long time, someone talked about their families and how they miss them, someone retells the gossip from centuries ago.  
Abe, who was standing next to the hangar, looked up at the winter sky. He stood alone, he had no company this morning. Liz, who was supposed to be on today's shift instead, has never worked on a team. When Abe learned a week ago that Liz had started to have insomnia, he begged Kate for a few shifts so Liz could get some sleep. Corrigan, of course, did not mind and even promised to arrange everything as quickly as possible.   
And now, standing at the platform, Abe was looking at the gray sky and cursed to himself that he had taken this step at all. He very badly tolerated any frost, and the bureau tried not to send him on missions on days with low temperatures. "But you promised? You promised. Don't whine" - Abe thought to himself, scolding himself and because of that getting anxious. Beneath the sheer number of layers of clothing and a warm hat, Abe was easily unrecognizable. The only thing that could be seen behind the mask was blue, without emotional eyes.  
Suddenly Abe heard someone walking towards him with a brisk pace. The thud of metal under the sole was quick and pounded to the beat. As Abe turned he saw Benjamin. He walked light without a lot of winter clothes - even forgetting to wear a hat and gloves. A chill went down Abe's spine at the mere sight of the captain. The same one extended his hand to the amphibian to greet:  
\- Hi, green. Replacing Sherman again? Can't you go into hibernation at all from this weather? -Daimio greeted Abe. He could tell from Ben's voice that he wasn’t trying to prick with his phrases. Abe sighed after the greeting. He decided not to answer. Ben began to tell the details of the operation, the amphibian, in turn, nodded in response. Trying to follow the fast voice of the captain, he noticed that he was constantly beating the rhythm of one of his hands on his thigh. It was evident that Ben was in a very good mood. Abe was pleased to see that at least someone was trying to keep their nose up in the current circumstances.  
At some point, Abe noticed that his interlocutor at some point stopped tapping out the rhythm and instead reached for his pocket. Here the "green" suddenly spoke up, interrupting the captain's working grumbling:  
\- Do you want to smoke? Can you get me some too, please?!  
\- Well, of course I can, but to smoke you need to take off your mask? - answered with a smile Daimio, opening the pack. It was already half empty, but it was in the hands of its owner - it was easy to hide a lighter in it.  
Right after that, Abe pulled off the mask on his chin. Captain handed the pack with a smile. He himself had already taken out a cigarette and held it in the same palm. Abe Sapien reached out to remove his gloves, but as soon as he tried to pull off he felt a strong icy pain. As soon as he felt it, he hid his hand immediately.  
His interlocutor raised an eyebrow and, taking out a second cigarette, asked:  
\- I don’t remember, Abraham, that you had such a strong addiction to nicotine ... In Sherman case, yes, she smoking at any time. How she generally lived her years and still keep afloat, only devil knows.  
\- Don't say that behind Liz's back, - Abe interrupted suddenly, continuing to look at the palm with the cigarettes, - She doesn't deserve this. And, well, you act like an asshole.  
Ben paid attention once more to the fact that the amphibian's eyes were on the hand. Then Ben suddenly smiled and suddenly said:  
\- Open your mouth.  
\- What?? - Abe tensed. It seemed that even his emotionless face suddenly spoke out of the general awkwardness of the situation.  
\- Open up. Your mouth. You want to smoke, righ? - Benjamin said suddenly playfully. The captain's hoarse voice was difficult to understand in such moments. At this point, Abe accidentally noticed that Ben even smiled out of the corner of his lips.  
Abe leaned forward a little. As soon as he began to let go of his head, Ben, with great skill, took out the pack of cigarettes from his pocket again. When he got it out, he also lit the cigarette for a long time. Finally, when all this was over, Abe was handed a cigarette. He grabbed it with his lips, Abe inhaled and then they immediately took her away. Ben took a drag too. Abe watched cigarette smoke emerge from the open wound.  
Abe sighed and looked up at the gray sky more easily. He was interrupted by Ben, who held out a cigarette again.  
When they both finished one cigarette, Abe interrupted their fleeting ("hell, how quickly they end," the amphibian thought after that) silence:  
Um, thanks, - he said, addressing the captain.  
\- In the team, everyone helps each other. I hope you will save me later, even if it will be some kind of stupidity. Okay, - Ben suddenly began to turn. - It is time for briefing. Can I give you this on the watch?  
\- Yes of course.  
After receiving a pack of cigarettes, Abe suddenly noticed that instead of what he thought there was a cigarette there was a folded piece of paper. Abe opened it out of interest. It had the number and floor of the room with the caption: “Float, stop staring at me every morning. You are not helping. And bring whiskey by 8 p.m. It’s my new room.”  
Abe smiled.  
Ben was right. To hide their relationship is getting harder and harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, trying write in the English, when it's not your first language is hard. Thanks the tumblr user fishyelvenantics for beta reading this fic.  
> P.S. We need more fics with Abe and Ben. Just saying.


End file.
